(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved brassiere structure, and more particularly to a perfumed brassiere that can send out fragrance for a prolonged period of time.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are various kinds of brassieres, but their structure basically comprises left and right cups 1 and a strap 2, as shown in FIG. 1. The strap 2 may or may not include shoulder straps 21. Besides, most of them have a curved hard support element 3 provided at a bottom edge of each cup 1, which is generally a wiring. The fabric at the bottom of the cup 3 is sew ed to form to folded portion 11 inside which the supporting element 3 is secured to give support to the cup 1. In addition, the soft pad 4 is disposed between the outer fabric layer and the inner fabric layer. Generally, the pad 4 is made of foamed material or multi-layered cotton cloth.
Women like to put on some perfume, especially during the menstrual period and to cover up odor. However, liquid form perfume can last about four hours only. Besides, some people are allergic to perfume and cannot withstand spraying of perfume on their skin.
As women wear brassieres almost 24 hours of the day, if they are configured to be able to send out fragrance for a prolonged period of time, it will be a benefit to women.